Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for nanoimprint, a cured product, a pattern forming method, and an article having the pattern.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-120484, filed on Jun. 15, 2015, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
A lithography technology is a core technology of a semiconductor device process, and further miniaturization of wiring has been promoted with high integration of a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) in recent years. As the miniaturization method, a method of shortening the wavelength of a light source by means of using a light source having a shorter wavelength such as a KrF excimer laser, an ArF excimer laser, an F2 laser, extreme ultraviolet light (EUV), electron beams (EB), or X-rays or a method of making the diameter of a numerical aperture (NA) of a lens of an exposure device large (making the NA large) is typically exemplified.
In these circumstances, a nanoimprint method in which a mold on which a predetermined pattern is formed is pressed against a substrate to be transferred that is formed with a resin layer on the surface thereof (pattern forming layer) and the pattern of the mold is transferred to the resin layer has been suggested.
The nanoimprint method is a technology of pressing a mold, formed with a nanometer-sized uneven pattern on the surface thereof in advance, against a resin layer formed by being applied to the surface of a substrate to be transferred such as a semiconductor wafer, mechanically deforming the resin layer so that the uneven pattern is transferred, and processing the substrate to be transferred using the pattern-transferred resin layer as a sacrificial film.
As such a nanoimprint method, a thermal imprint method of transferring an uneven pattern through heat using a thermoplastic resin or an optical imprint method of transferring an uneven pattern through ultraviolet rays using a photo-curing resin is known.
A resin layer formed by being applied to the surface of a substrate to be transferred is required to have flexibility that allows an uneven pattern of a mold to be transferred when the mold is pressed. Meanwhile, in a case where a substrate to be transferred is processed by performing etching processing using a pattern-transferred resin layer as a sacrificial film, the resin layer is required to have high etching resistance.
For example, an example in Japanese Patent No. 5560049 describes a method of forming two different resin layers on a substrate to be transferred, as a nanoimprint method satisfying the above-described requirements. Japanese Patent No. 5560049 describes a method of forming an organic layer formed of diamond-like carbon (DLC) having excellent etching resistance on a substrate to be transferred and then forming a resin layer that includes a siloxane polymer having flexibility that allows an uneven pattern of a mold to be transferred to the organic layer.
The method described in Japanese Patent No. 5560049 is a method of providing flexibility that allows a pattern to be transferred and etching resistance for respective resin layers by means of forming two resin layers as described above.